


Love and Hope For a New Beginning / Done for now

by BlueVelvet_39



Series: Malec2019andon [2]
Category: Alternate reality Shadowhunters, Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate reality Shadowhunters - Freeform, F/F, M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-12-23 20:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVelvet_39/pseuds/BlueVelvet_39
Summary: PT2 of Love Comes Softly***Pt3 coming...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me. Thanks, BlueV.  
*  
*  
*

*A POV*

It's been a bit since I found out about Magnus. We still have not found out what Magnus has, but Fibromyalgia is the closest we got to something. He has his good days and bad days. But here lately he has been having a lot of bad days, and today he is back at the hospital. His pain medicine is being changed for the hundredth time it seems like in 6 months. Magnus is in so much pain right this moment it's killing me. He is in tears and I hate it. And I can't do anything to help him. Isabelle, Clary, Jace, Luke, Simon, and Meliorn help us as much as they can and I'm so happy about that. They even make me take time for myself even when I don't want to leave Magnus. He is my life. Without him, I don't know what I would do. 

"Hey, babe?" 

"Yes," Magnus answered in pain.

"Is the pain starting to ease up some?"

"A little. I'm sorry Alexander."

"For what?"

"For bringing my pain in your life. For making you be in pain over all this."

"Magnus, no. I love you. I'm fine."

Magnus looked at Alec and tried to smile.

"I have loved you from the first time I laid eyes on you at school when you walked into the wall because you wouldn't take your eyes off me."

I couldn't help be but smile, so did Magnus.

"Really, pianoman?"

Magnus smiled, but then it faded. 

"Magnus?"

"It's okay, I think the medicine is kicking in now. I'm going to sleep now, pianoman."

I tried to smile, but I was too worried.

"Okay, sleep. It will help."

Magnus smiled a little as he faded into unconsciousness.

I stayed until Isabella showed up. But I had to attend an event at the school. One of my students was playing. I hated to leave Magnus even for a minute. Everything was going good at the event and I was having a good time. I had my mind on what was going on at the school and not on Magnus and his pain and it felt good for once. 

"Hi Alec, is it?" A guy asked me.

I looked at him.

"Yes."

He smiled.

"My name is Aiden," he said as he held his hand out to me.

I took it in mine and shook it.

"Nice to meet you."

"You too. I'm the new dance teacher until Mr.Bane can come back."

"Oh, okay. I'm sorry I had to miss that meeting. I was helping a friend."

"So, how do you like it here?"

"It's getting better," Aiden said looking at me.

I looked at him.

"Would you like to get a coffee after this?" Aiden asked. 

BlueV,  
https://twitter.com/BlueVelvet78  
https://www.instagram.com/bvpanfandom/  
https://www.instagram.com/bvpanfamdom/


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me. Thanks, BlueV.  
*  
*  
*

*A POV*

I didn't know how to answer Aiden. He wanted to go get coffee like a date and I'm with Magnus. I don't want to lead him on.

"I need to stay to clean up after, sorry."

"Do you need help? I can stay and help, then we can go get coffee," Aiden said with a friendly smile.

"I don't know."

"Alec, I'm just looking for friends. I'm new here. I just want to talk that's all."

I looked away, then back.

"Okay, sure."

"Okay," I should get back to my students."

"Okay."

Aiden walked off but looked back at me. I watched him walk off. I turned away and looked right into Clary's face. She was watching the whole thing with me and Aiden. I looked away and ignored her looking at me like she caught me. After the event and everyone left, but the people helping with clean up. Aiden and I cleaned with a lot of other people than after we went to a diner to get coffee and talk some.

~~~

"C POV"

What am I seeing? Alec and the new teacher getting cozy. Alec looked at me like he did nothing. What's going on? I need to call Iz.

{Iz}

{Hey babe, how did things go tonight?}

{All fine.}

{Did you see Alec?}

{Yes, that's why I'm calling.}

{What? Is he okay? What's going on Clary?}

{Calm down babe. He is okay, but I need to tell you something.}

{Okay.}

{Do you remember about the new teacher I talked to you about?}

{Yes.}

{Well, he and Alec looked very cozy with each other.}

{What?}

{Babe you heard me.}

{Let me go. I want to call Alec.}

{Okay, babe. I'm going to get dinner. I'll see you at home.}

{Okay, bye.}

{Bye.}

~~~

`IZ POV`

I looked at Magnus and he was sleeping. I need to call Alec. 

"Alec answer your damn phone."

~~~

*A POV*

Aiden and I made it to the diner and ordered our coffee. We sat at a table in the back of the diner. Aiden and I had a good time talking.

~~~

"C POV"

"Hey, I need to order two of your #2's to go."

"Okay," the waitress said and smiled.

I sat at the bar to wait on my order when I looked around the diner and saw Alec, and the new teacher sitting in the very back. Alec looked right at me then he got up after he got Aiden's phone number. 

"Clary," Alec said as he left.

"Alec."

I watched him leave, then I looked back at the new teacher.

"Ma'am, your order is ready," the waitress said.

"Okay."

"Clary?" Someone asked.

I turned to see who was calling me and it was the new teacher.

"Yes."

"Hey, I thought that was you. My name is Aiden, I'm the new dance teacher. Hey, look, if you have time one weekend maybe you and your girlfriend would like to join me here at the diner for lunch?"

"I'm not sure, I need to ask her."

"Okay, here is my number. Like I told Alec I'm new here and I'm just trying to make friends."

"Okay, I'll let you know something next week."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Okay."

Aiden left without looking back like he did at Alec.

I watched him.

"I smell, cover-up."

BlueV,  
https://twitter.com/BlueVelvet78  
https://www.instagram.com/bvpanfandom/  
https://www.instagram.com/bvpanfamdom/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [**Please, like my Fanfic, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BlueV.**]


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me. Thanks, BlueV.  
*  
*  
*

*A POV*

I walked in Magnus' hospital room when Iz came over to me and stopped me at the door.

"What the hell are you doing, Alec?" Iz asked me like she wanted to take my head off.

"What are you talking about?"

"Going on a date with some guy from your school when you have Magnus here in pain."

"Wait just a minute, Iz. I didn't go on a date with anyone. A teacher from my school and I went to get coffee after everything was done at school tonight. Yes, I know Magnus, is in good hands, but if you don't want to stay Magnus anymore, there is the door."

"Alec," Magnus said to stop me.

I looked at Magnus.

"Are you kicking me out, Alec?"

I took a deep breath then I looked back at Iz.

"No, Iz, but you and Clary need to stop making trouble where there is none. I love Magnus with my heart and soul, and I wouldn't do that to him."

I looked at Magnus and smiled. He smiled back at me. I could feel myself starting to relax.

"I'm sorry, Alec. I should know better. I just worried about everything."

I made a little noise through my nose and made a look at her.

"I know, I am too."

"Well, I'm going to head home. Clary is waiting for me."

"Okay, bye."

"Talk to you two tomorrow?"

"Yes," Me and Magnus said together.

~~~

(M POV)

After Iz left, Alec came over to me and kissed me on my forehead. Then moved away and sat down. It all felt wrong and cold.

"How was the show?"

"It was good," Alec said as he messed with his phone checking messages.

"Why are you over there?"

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Come here, please."

"Are you sure?"

"Do you not want to come and hold me, Alec?"

"Yes, I do. I just don't want to hurt you."

Alec went back to his phone.

"So, about this teacher, you had coffee with?"

I could tell that Alec was uncomfortable when I mentioned it. 

"Well, it's the teacher taking over your classes. His name is Aiden. We went to get coffee and we talked some. He is looking for friends that's it," Alec said.

I just smiled and nodded. But I saw how Alec brightened up when he talked about Aiden.

"You would like him, Magnus."

"We should all go out once I get to feeling better."

"Yes, we should."

Alec put his phone away and came over to me.

"Can I still hold you?"

I looked at him and smiled.

"Yes, you can." 

BlueV,  
https://twitter.com/BlueVelvet78  
https://www.instagram.com/bvpanfandom/  
https://www.instagram.com/bvpanfamdom/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [**Please, like my Fanfic, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BlueV.**]


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me. Thanks, BlueV.  
*  
*  
*

(M POV)

I was laying on Alec's chest when it hit me like a ton of bricks. This Aiden guy was going to be trouble.

"Alec?"

"Yes," Alec said.

"Is this Aiden guy, going to be trouble for us?"

"What, Magnus?"

"Alec, please."

"No, no he is not. We are friends, that's it."

"I hope so."

I looked out at nothing. Aiden was going to be trouble and I knew it. Alec would not cheat on me, but he would leave me before that happened.

~~~

*A POV*

I was laying there holding Magnus after we talked about Aiden. I think I just may have lied to him. Aiden seemed to be a nice guy, but I feel that he may want more then I can give him.

~~~

|AID POV|

Wow!!! Was all that came to mind when I finally got to meet Alec. I heard so much about him from people at school. So when I was able to talk to him tonight, he just made me want him. I bet he is warm and hard all over. God, I would love to kiss him all over and more. I can't wait to see him again. 

"This Magnus guy needs to go."

~~~

[MEL POV]

"Well, good morning," I said when I saw Magnus was awake.

Magnus just looked at me.

"Where is Alec?" Magnus asked.

"Well, he said he needed to do some errands and asked me to come to sit with you."

Magnus just looked away.

P.S. More later sorry...

BlueV,  
https://twitter.com/BlueVelvet78  
https://www.instagram.com/bvpanfandom/  
https://www.instagram.com/bvpanfamdom/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [**Please, like my Fanfic, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BlueV.**]


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me. Thanks, BlueV.  
*  
*  
*

*A POV*

I was doing some errands and wanted some coffee. I went into the diner and went right to the bar. I order a coffee to go. While I was waiting I heard my name and looked up. It was Aiden.

"Hey."

"Hey, want to sit with me?" Aiden asked holding his hand out to a chair by him.

"Well, I'm just getting a coffee to go."

"Well, wait with me."

"Okay, sure."

"So, how was your night, Alec?" 

"It was good, and yours?"

"A little cold," Aiden said looking at his food.

I looked away, then back at Aiden and smiled.

"Coffee for Alec," the waitress called out. 

I raised my hand and she brought the coffee to me.

"Hey, can you bring me a hot plate, a big breakfast?"

"Okay," the waitress said and left.

I turned back to Aiden and he smiled at me.

"What?" 

I couldn't help but smile too.

"I thought you had to go when you got your coffee," Aiden said smiling.

"Well, you made me hungry."

We both started laughing and talking.

~~~

: J POV :

"Luke, let's go get something to eat at the diner, it's on the way over to the hospital, and we can get Magnus and Alec some real food."

"Okay," Luke said.

When we got to the diner, I saw Alec talking to some guy, and he looked happy, too happy if you know what I mean.

"Alec, your not at the hospital with Magnus?"

"Magnus? Magnus Bane the teacher of the classes I took over?" Aiden asked.

"Yes," Alec said looking at Aiden.

Alec looked at me.

"No, I had some stuff to do before school."

"Oh, like eating breakfast with some guy, Alec?"

"No, this just happened, Jace."

I shook my head and smiled.

"Well, I'm going to get some food and take it to Magnus, bye."

"Don't forget about Meliorn. He is with Magnus now."

"So, now you are pushing him off on other people, Alec?"

"What?"

"Nothing Alec."

I turned and walked away before Alec could say anything else. I was done, and I didn't care for this guy at all.

"Babe, is everything okay?" Luke asked.

"No, I think Alec is fucking up."

~~~

*A POV*

"I'm sorry, Aiden."

"It's all good."

"Well, I should go."

"Okay, if you need to talk I'm here, Alec. You still have my phone number?" Aiden asked.

"Yes, I have it. Thanks."

"Have a good day, Alec."

"You too, Aiden."

BlueV,  
https://twitter.com/BlueVelvet78  
https://www.instagram.com/bvpanfandom/  
https://www.instagram.com/bvpanfamdom/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [**Please, like my Fanfic, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BlueV.**]


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me. Thanks, BlueV.  
*  
*  
*

*A POV*

"Well, while at school I received a few messages from Jace and Iz. I just ignore them after a few of, What the Hell, Alec. Then around one, I got a message from Magnus.

"Alec, I'm going home now. Can you come over tonight? We need to talk."

"Damn it."

~~~

(M POV)

I was packing my stuff after Jace and Luke left. While they were there Jace mentioned Alec was at the diner with some guy. And he didn't like the guy at all. That he was trouble. After they left I messaged Alec and asked him to come over tonight. I wanted to see what is going on with us.

"Ready, Magnus?" Meliorn asked.

I smile.

"Yes."

~~~

*A POV*

I left school and headed to Magnus'. I got a message from Aiden. I opened it and read it on the way. Then I turned off my phone and put it away. When I got to Magnus' Meliorn was leaving.

"You going?"

"Yeah, Magnus isn't feeling up to seeing anyone but you. Simon and the boys are waiting for me to come home so we can start dinner."

"Okay. Thanks for being with Magnus' today."

"Anytime, Alec."

Meliorn left, and I went in. Magnus was sitting on the couch looking into the fire. 

"Babe?"

Magnus looked up. He had tears running down his face.

"Magnus," I said worriedly.

"Are you leaving me slowly, Alec?"

"What? No, Magnus."

"You are, Alec. I feel it. You have changed ever since you met this guy from school."

I just looked at Magnus.

"Yes, maybe. I like Aiden as a friend. I'm not going anywhere. I just got you back Magnus. I love you. Aiden and I are friends only. I promise, Magnus."

"No one trusts him, Alec."

"No one knows him. I just met him a day ago. What did I do to make everyone think I would leave you for someone I don't know?"

"Jace, Luke, and Clary said he looks at you like he could devour you."

I just shook my head.

"I see. You will believe everybody but me. Okay."

I turned to leave.

"Alec," Magnus called me.

I stopped and took a deep breath.

"I'm going home."

Then I left without looking back.

~~~

"AID POV"

I sent Alec a message asking him to come over for dinner, that I had plenty. But I didn't hear back, so I guess Mr.Bane got to him first.

I got ready for bed and was drinking a glass of wine before bed. I heard a knock at the door. I went to the door and opened it.

"Alec."

BlueV,  
https://twitter.com/BlueVelvet78  
https://www.instagram.com/bvpanfandom/  
https://www.instagram.com/bvpanfamdom/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [**Please, like my Fanfic, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BlueV.**]


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me. Thanks, BlueV.  
*  
*  
*

*A POV*

"Aiden, I'm sorry for coming so late. I had to go do something before I could come over."

"Oh, okay. Come in."

When I walked in by Aiden we looked at each other and he smiled. 

"Would you like a glass of wine?" Aiden asked me.

"Yes, thanks."

Aiden poured both of us a glass of wine and came over to the sofa. He handed me mine.

"Are you hungry? I can fix you something," Aiden asked.

"No, I'm fine."

~~~

(AID POV)

I finally had Alec where I want him on his 3rd glass of wine. He is a little out of it. So, I moved over to him and took his glass. I put our glasses down on the table. Then I got up and over him. I started kissing on his neck. He seemed to like it until I made it to his lips. Then he started pushing me away.

"No, stop Aiden," Alec said as he moved away.

"Alec, come on. I want to be with you. I want to feel you touch me all over."

"No, Aiden. Everyone was right. And I just let this happen."

"Alec."

"NO, I leaving," Alec yelled and left slamming the door behind him.

~~~

{M POV}

Oh, no. I thank I just pushed Alec into Aiden's arms for not believing him. After a few hour's I heard a knock on the door. It was late and that worried me. I went to the door and looked out the peephole to see who it was.

"Alec."

Another Ch.coming later...

BlueV,  
https://twitter.com/BlueVelvet78  
https://www.instagram.com/bvpanfandom/  
https://www.instagram.com/bvpanfamdom/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [**Thank you, BlueV.**]


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me. Thanks, BlueV.  
*  
*  
*

/Aid POV/

"Wrong."

I kept my head down until the door opened. Then I grabbed the guy that opened it and pushed him up against the wall.

"You most be Mr.Fucking Bane."

"What?"

"Who are you?" Magnus asked.

"I'm the guy that's going to take Alec from you with your help."

"Aiden?"

"Bingo."

Then I punched him in his stomach. 

"What do you mean with my help?" Magnus asked, out-breath and in more pain than other people.

"Well, when I'm done with you, you won't, want anything to do with Alec. Because if you don't leave him, next time it will be worse, for him."

Then I just started beating on him. When I was done, Mr.Fucking Bane was nothing but a pile of broken bones and blood. I just looked at him and smiled, then I left with that smile. Feeling good and happy.

~~~

*A POV*

It was late so I called Luke to come to get me. I was a little out of it from the wine and I was tried. Luke picked me up and the ride home was quiet. 

"So, are you going to jump on me too?"

"No, Alec. You know that's not me," Luke said.

"I know."

"But Alec, I saw how that guy looked at you and it was not right."

I looked at him and nodded my head. When we made it to my place I got out and looked at him.

"Well, Aiden is out of the picture now. So no worries, okay?"

"Okay."

~~~

-L POV-

"Alec?" Jace asked from the bed.

"He is okay, but I think he was at that guy's place."

"What?"

"He looked lost and upset. And he told me that, the guy is out of the picture and for us not to worry."

"I hope so."

I got into bed, and I smiled and snuggled up to my man.

"Goodnight babe."

"Goodnight daddy."

BlueV,  
https://twitter.com/BlueVelvet78  
https://www.instagram.com/bvpanfandom/  
https://www.instagram.com/bvpanfamdom/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [**Thank you, BlueV.**]


	9. The end for now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me. Thanks, BlueV.  
*  
*  
*

{M POV}

I blacked out after a few punches. When I came back to. I yelled for help. But no one came. I pulled and crawled myself to my phone in the living room. It felt like it took forever. There was a blood trail from the door to the living room. I blacked out a few times I know because the pain was so horrible. I finally made it to my phone and called for help.

~~~

*A POV*

I was tossing and turning, trying to get some rest. But I only got one hour of sleep maybe. So, I called out at work. I took some Ibuprofen. I was drinking some coffee when someone came pounding on my door. I walked over to the door and opened it to find Jace.

"Hey, you need to get to the hospital. Magnus was attacked last night. He is badly hurt," Jace said very worriedly.

"What?"

"We all been trying to call you but kept getting your voice mailbox. We were worried that..." Jace said then stop and looked at me.

"I'm fine. Who did?"

Jace looked at me.

"Aiden."

~~~

{M POV}

After being worked up and down by doctor's and nurses, and finally getting pain medicine. I was out of it. I have a broken nose, arm, and some broken ribs. And a lot of swelling and bruising on the top of a lot of pain. Alec came running into the room and right to me. 

"Oh god, babe. I'm so sorry."

I just looked at him. I wanted to grab him and shake him, and tell him to wakeup that's his friend wasn't his friend. But also I just wanted him to hold me no matter how much it hurt me. 

"I'll never forgive him for this," Alec said angrily.

"Alec, he said if I don't leave you, you are next and it would be worse. Also, he wants you with him."

I shook my head no.

"Payback is a bitch, Aiden."

"Alec, please don't do anything that's going to cause me to lose you. I can't."

"I promise, I want." 

"Yeah, we'll make sure," Luke said and everyone agreed.

Alec and I looked at them and smiled. Well, as much as I could.

"Magnus, we need to talk after you get out of here," Alec said.

I nodded.

"But now I need some rest."

"Okay, rest. I'll be here when you wake."

I smiled the closed my eyes and was out like a light.

BlueV,  
https://twitter.com/BlueVelvet78  
https://www.instagram.com/bvpanfandom/  
https://www.instagram.com/bvpanfamdom/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [**Thank you, BlueV.**]

**Author's Note:**

> [**Please, like my Fanfic, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BlueV.**]


End file.
